Besos Robados
by 08.oxox-angel-xoxo.80
Summary: sera que tu eres la persona que mi corazon un estado buscando todo este tiempo - ella PENSABA. ella es tan especial tan linda tan inteligente .... - El PENSABA. pero talvez por aquel beso la perdi. *Es mi primer fic leanlo porfa* ya publique el capitulo 2
1. Capítulo 1

Bla bla bla – conversaciones

"_Bla bla bla" _– pensamientos

_(bla bla bla_) – notas de autor

**DECLAIMER:** los personajes de esta historia no son mios pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi

¨ Besos Robados ¨

En la entrada de Konoha se encontraban 2 jóvenes ninjas esperando al hijo del feudal del país del algodón. La mañana era soleada, pero el problema es que la cita era aproximadamente una hora y el muchacho ausente iba llegando tarde y a pesar del sol corría un poco de viento que antes habían sido enormes ventarrones.

La kunoichi presente a pesar de los rayos de sol que llegaban a konoha, tenía un poco de frio, después de todo Llevaba puesto un vestido a tres cuartos del muslo. La chica pelinegra refunfuñaba por lo bajo, se sentía ofendida por el Importante muchacho que seguía sin llegar.

-NO, NO !!!!!! - Grito de improvisto el chico castaño que la acompañaba - esto ya es el descaro de los descaros.

-Tienes toda la razón Konohamaru - se pronuncio la jovencita-es que ese quien se cree ya me tiene cansada de tanto esperar es de lo peor y yo no tengo por qué esperarlo, bien Tsunade Puede darme otra Misión ¡¡¡Ese tipo es un. . .

La chica se quedo callada al divisar a lo lejos a un joven de ojos miel, tez morena y cabellos un poco caoba, sin mencionar el marcado cuerpo.

_¡¡¡PAPASITO!_ - Pensó la muchacha

Buenos días señorita - dijo luego de acercarse - disculpa mi demora, tuve que atender algunos asuntos oficiales de mi país, pero aun así debí avisarles, discúlpame.

No, no te preocupes todo está bien - dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento - ETO... Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hanabi, es un placer conocerlo.

Hm ... Hm ... - carraspeo el castaño - mi nombre es Knohamaru Sarutobi. Nos vamos – dijo – Mientras observaba la mirada hipnotizada de Hanabi frente al muchacho.

Claro. Por mi no hay, ningún problema. Pero mi nombre es Jiro Kanaye - pronuncio mirando fijamente a los ojos a Hanabi y depositando un suave beso en su mano - Entonces, vámonos, la hermosa dama y yo nos iremos adelante y atrás usted.

Por mi está bien, que buenas recomendaciones das - le elogio Hanabi.

Sí, sí, sí, claro genial. "_A este que le pasa es que acaso es tan interesante el escote de Hanabi o sus piernas son fuera de lo normal, para que la mire así, maldito morboso "_ - Pensó el joven Sarutobi -- _"Aunque bueno si ella es muy linda, inteligente, amigable ..."_ - Suspiro -- _"... Pero no tiene por que mirarla así"._

Luego, de caminar un rato, Comenzó el atardecer Así que decidieron armar 2 carpas una para los dos muchachos y para otra Hanabi.

EN LA CARPA DE LOS CHICOS. . .

Ella es muy linda muy linda ¿cierto? - Dijo el escoltado -- _"Más bien es sexy"_

¿Eh ... ¿Quién? - Preguntó el shinobi

Hanabi es que ella esta rebuena se manda un cuerpazo de primera clase - pronuncio el chico Kanaye.

Aaaah si claro. Muy linda-dijo sin interés -- _"Pervertido pervertido" _

¿Cuántos años tiene? - Preguntó Jiro.

Tiene 14 años, 2 años menos que yo, ¿Por qué? -Pregunto con mucho interés al notar la sonrisa retorcida en el rostro del chico caoba.

Pues la verdad pensé que tenía mi edad, 15 años, o más. Pero ya veo que no - respondió tranquilamente

A si? - Pregunto pensando en porqué el pensaría que ella era mayor.

Si, es que con el cuerpo tan bien desarrollado como lo tiene... - lo dijo de nuevo con esa sonrisa retorcida - ... y Siendo ya una chunnin En busca de ser Jounin, pues pensé que era mayor. Pensé que tendría como 15 años.

Bueno, era ella la más joven de la clase - El shinobi suspiro - Y también de las chicas más alegres, bonitas, inteligentes, sociables ... - de nuevo suspiro.

Ustedes son muy amigos ¿cierto? - Preguntó el ojimiel.

En realidad, no. - Pronuncio perdiendo su triste mirada en el suelo - hace unos años paso Aago que nos separo y termino con nuestra amistad.

Aaah Claro que lastima. Espero que todo lo que dijimos acá quede entre nosotros ¿no? - le preguntó asegurándose de que Hanabi no se enterara.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CARPA DE HANABI. . .

"_El príncipe Jiro es muy guapo y parece ser alguien caballeroso " _- Pensó la ojiperla --_ "Aunque bueno el vive muy lejos de Konoha y solo sería un amigo" _- Ante ese pensamiento suspiro -_ "Supongo que aun debo seguir buscando a un chico ideal para mi"._

Hanabi se levanto y salió de la carpa, estando ya fuera de la carpa se subió en la copa de un árbol, bastante alto. _"Podría ser él, aquel chico que me dio mi primer beso" _- La pelinegra levanto su mirada en dirección a unamuy grande y redonda luna llena en su punto más alto --_ " 'Después de tantos años, después de decirle que no a tantos chicos que me invitaban a salir, puede ser que mi corazón te estuviera esperándote a ti y solo a ti". _La chica Hyuuga se paso unos minutos mirando el cielo y el paisaje a su alrededor, para luego irse a dormir aun dándole vueltas a esos pensamientos.

Al día siguiente, se levantaron temprano y más o menos 2 horas después estaban llegando al castillo. Durante todo el viaje Hanabi se fue adelante hablando con el Príncipe, como lo había hecho en el anterior. Mientras tanto Konohamaru se veía obligado a presenciar la escena sin poder decir nada, después de todo si se acercaba a más de 2 metros el príncipe lo devolvía, se sentía inútil.

Adiós - dijo secamente el muchacho Sarutobi -- _"Ufff ufff al fin se fue ese depravado, como fue que pude escucharlo decir tantas estupideces". _Konohamaru se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta.

El Príncipe Jiro solo asintió.

Hasta pronto, Príncipe fue un placer conocerle-. Justo en el momento que Hanabi termino de pronunciar estas palabras Jiro la halo del brazo hacia él para plantarle un beso. Para cuando Konohamaru se volteo solo Pudo ver la tremenda cachetadota que Hanabi le daba al muchacho - ¡LOCO DESQUISIADO ABUSIVO QUE LE PASA QUE CLASE DE CHICA CREE QUE SOY YO! ¡MALDITO IMBECIL! ¡COMO SE LE OCURRE BESARME ASI SIN MAS NI MENOS NI ME CONOCE USTED! - La kunoichi le grita con furia - ¡IDIOTA!

Continuara. . .

bueno hasta aquí va la historia pronto publicare la segunda parte espero les haya gustado. Este es el primer fic que escribo, por favor dejen sus reviews....

PRONTO LA SEGUNDA PARTE


	2. Chapter 2

Bla bla bla – conversaciones

"_Bla bla bla" _– pensamientos

_(bla bla bla_) – notas de autor

**DECLAIMER:** los personajes de esta historia no son mios pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi

**¨ BESOS ROBADOS ¨**

CAPITULO 2:

El viaje de regreso fue rápido e incomodo. Sin embargo cada shinobi se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos. Pero ambos pensaban en lo mismo, que la situación que había sucedido hace un momento los llevaba a recordar aquel INCIDENTE de hace varios años.

Al llegar a la oficina de la gondaime – sama le dieron informe sobre cómo había sido el desarrollo de la misión.

Yo no pienso volver a ir a una misión donde el cliente sea un !hombre¡ - grito furiosa Hanabi.

Cálmate!! – se impuso la quinta hokage - ¿Por qué?

Hanabi suspiro y dijo – porque toooooodos los hombres son una manada de tarados, abusivos, desadaptados… ¡¡¡

Bien, bien – dijo Tsunade calmándola - ¿que paso?

Fácil, ese remedo de príncipe – Hanabi hizo una pausa para calmar su creciente enfado - ¡me beso sin mi permiso!

Si, si, claro – dijo saliendo del shock provocado por el concepto de Hanabi hacia los chicos (_N/A: pobre Hanabi es muy dura jejeje XD) _– pero Hanabi no todos los chicos somos iguales es…

Aja, aja. Como tú digas – interrumpió la ojiperla y salió de la oficina enojada gritando - ¡¡¡eso solo me pasa a mí, solo a mí, y ya es la segunda vez!!! – _"pero antes fue diferente me, me ¿gusto?"_ – pensó.

Hanabi corrió y corrió sin rumbo alguno. Mientras corría pensaba en el, pensaba en porque le gusto, pensaba en todo y todo la llevaba a aquel INCIDENTE.

Cuando se detuvo descubrió que se encontraba en un pequeño claro, con una relajante cascada que caía suavemente. Ella se sentó a la orilla del claro, se quito los zapatos y metió los pies en el agua. Suspiro y cerró los ojos. Entonces la invadieron recuerdos de hace unos años.

**¨ FLASH BACK ¨**

Una pequeña niña de 10 años, cabellos negros y hermosos ojos perla se encontraba sentada en ese mismo lugar, en la misma posición, todo era igual.

La pequeña estaba feliz jamás había estado tan feliz como lo estaba en ese momento, pues le habían adelantado 2 años y se acababa de graduar de la academia ninja.

"solo espero que Moegi, Konohamaru y Upon" - (_N/A: no sé si así se escribe pero me refiero al chico de la nariz resfriada_) – "pasen la prueba"

Desde que había entrado a la clase de Iruka – sensei los únicos amigos que había hecho eran Moegi, Konohamaru y Upon, especialmente Konohamaru. Y ella esperaba que aprobaran, aunque no tenía la esperanza de quedar en el mismo equipo que alguno de ellos. Después de todo ellos 3 eran muy unidos y ella solo era su amiga de la academia, su rutina era siempre igual de la casa (_N/A: debería decir mansión_) a la academia y de la academia a la casa, esa era la razón para que no tuviera muchos amigos, pues personalidad y fluidez ante las personas no le hacían falta.

Luego de unos minutos sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Abrió los ojos y vio a un niño de 12 años, cabellos castaños y amplia sonrisa.

Hola Hanabi-san - dijo el muchacho

Hola ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto con una amable sonrisa la pelinegra

Nunca había estado mejor – amplio su sonrisa - ¡¡¡pase!!!

Te felicito!!! – se acerco

Arigato – dijo dirijiendo su mirada al igual que la ojiluna

Por nada –

El chico castaño se acerco a la niña, la vio detenidamente y por algún impulso reprimido se acerco a sus labios y le dio un tierno beso, su primer beso. De repente reacciono y se alejo de Hanabi solo para darse cuenta que ella se encontraba impactada y apunto de pararse, al hacerlo se coloco sus sandalias dejando atrás a Konohamaru y llevándose un montón de preguntas que aun no se han respondido.

**¨ FIN FLASH BACK ¨**

Desde entonces todo cambio – susurro – ¿por qué lo hiciste?,¿ por qué me gusto?,¿ por qué no he podido olvidarte?,¿ por qué?, ¿por qué me sentí tan bien?,¿ por qué Konohamaru?.

¡¡¡PORQUE TE AMO Y SIEMPRE A SIDO ASI!!! – dijo un joven castaño saliendo detrás de un árbol donde estaba hacia unos minutos, minutos en los que había alcanzado a oír aquellos ¿porqués? - ¿Qué sientes tu?

Hanabi se levanto y acerco al chico con paso ligero y rostro sorprendido, por la presencia del ya mencionado. Se acerco sin temor alguno pues al fin podía tener la respuesta de aquellas preguntas, estaba aliviada demostrado por una pequeña sonrisa esbozada en su rostro.

Creo que TE AMO – dijo al oído del Sarutobi, para luego robarle un beso – era mi turno de robarte uno – pronuncio al oído del joven pícaramente.

¿Segura que me amas? – susurro al oído de Hanabi abrazándose a su cintura

Si, totalmente – dijo separando sus brazos del cuello del joven Sarutobi para verle a los ojos

Retomaron su abrazo para seguir besándose y profundizar el beso, era un beso lleno de amor, pasión, ternura, pero sobretodo era lento, torpe y pausado debido a la falta de experiencia. Mas con el paso de los segundos mejoraban, sin embargo se vieron obligados a separarse en busca de oxigeno.

Pasaron toda la tarde juntos de a norte a sur y de este a oeste por toda Konoha dejando claro que estaban saliendo. Entonces el sol callo dándoles un llamado para que se dirigieran a la mansión Hyuuga.

Adiós, que descanses MI AMOR – dijo la pelinegra

Adiós, linda – dijo el moreno – mañana nos vemos y vamos algún lado.

Siiiiiiii genial a las 12 pasas por mi – dijo la ojiluna depositando un beso fugaz en los labios de Konohamaru mientras entraba en la mansión.

**¨FIN¨**

PERDON ME DISCULPO MIL VECES ^////^ QUE UN MILLON DE VERAS ME DEMORE UN TRIS EN SUBIRLO. OJALA LES HALLA GUSTADO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS CRITICAS RECOMENDACIONES EN FIN LOQUE QUIERAN, NO IMPORTA SI NO DEJAN, PERO SI DEJAN MEJOR JIJI

^_^ ¡PEQUEÑAS PREGUNTAS ¡^_^

¿QUE PIENSAN DE LA DECLARACION DE SAKURA A NARUTO?

¿CUAL ES LA ESCENA MAS TRISTE DE TODO NARUTO Y SHIPPUDEN?

RESPONDAN SI QUIEREN Y SI NO PUES NO.

*SaYoNaRa*


End file.
